bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Taurus of Fate
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 730186 |no = 7142 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 48 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 311 |animation_idle = 42 |animation_move = 42 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = Abrez leads an exemplary life, the champion of his world, fighting alongside the oppressed. One day, as he passed through a quiet village, celebrating the return of Taurus to the skies, he felt the presence of somebody he thought had disappeared long time ago, but before he had time to shout out, his mind was filled with pictures and details about the end of the world. He knew he act to act, the Corruption was tainting one world after another, and Llewxam, still alive, was looking for champions who would be compatible with the powers of the constellation portal Llewxam used. |summon = The world needs us. Help me save them, Summoner! |fusion = This power lets me protect those who are worthy of it. |evolution = | hp_base = 5247 |atk_base = 2181 |def_base = 1872 |rec_base = 1711 | hp_lord = 6821 |atk_lord = 2704 |def_lord = 2321 |rec_lord = 2105 | hp_anima = 7713 |rec_anima = 1867 |atk_breaker = 2942 |def_breaker = 2083 |atk_guardian = 2466 |def_guardian = 2559 | hp_oracle = 5928 |rec_oracle = 2343 | hp_bonus = 1400 |atk_bonus = 660 |def_bonus = 620 |rec_bonus = 560 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |ls = Honour of the Brave |lsdescription = Boost Spark Damage (75%) & Boosts Attack, Defense, and Recovery by 50% when BB gauge is >50% & Boosts critical Damage (150%) when dealt damage has exceeded certain amount (10,000) for 2 turns |lseffect = |lstype = Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Horns of Courage |bbdescription = 13 combo Dark and Earth attack on all enemies & Adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns & Fills own BB gauge (25 BC) |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |sbb = Lenient Punishment |sbbdescription = 2 combo Earth and Dark attack on single enemy (consecutive uses max boosts damage {300%}) & Fills own BB gauge (100%) & Boosts OD gauge (6%) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 2 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 40 |ubb = Mercy Charge |ubbdescription = 2 combo Dark and Earth attack on all enemies & Fills all allies BB gauge for 3 turns & Boosts to BB Attack (500%) |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 2 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 27 |es = Bull’s Dignity |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Attack, Defense, and Recovery by 50% when BB gauge is full & Boosts own Spark Damage (50%) |ccant = 39 |ccbbt = 13 |ccsbbt = 22 |ccubbt = 28 |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |bb1 = * ATT + % *+ 25 CC |bb10 = * ATT + % *+ 25 CC |sbb1 = * ATT + % *Augmente le ratio de 300% à chaque relance du SBB (max 1200%) *Jauge overdrive + 6% |sbb10 = * ATT + % *Augmente le ratio de 300% à chaque relance du SBB (max 1200%) *Jauge overdrive + 6% |ubb1 = * ATT + % *Remplit les jauges BB (3 tours) *ATT BB/SBB/UBB + 500% (buff) |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = |videos = }}